Sabor a Chocolate
by GriisleChan
Summary: Nada más placentero que un chocolate caliente, dulce con un toque amargo, crujientes galletas y la compañía de ese alguien especial para pasar una fría tarde. Para el Sawaharu Weekend, día 1: Chocolate Caliente.


¡Feliz navidad!

Este fanfic es para el _Sawaharu Weekend_ organizado en tumblr :) De verdad estoy feliz de poder participar en una actividad como esta con una de mis parejas favoritas del momento.

Los temas para este día son: Árbol de navidad, Muérgano y **Chocolate Caliente** /Café. Yo tomé la última, a excepción del café.

 **Disclaimer:** Daiya no me pertenece, yo sólo utilicé a estos dos para escribir esto~

 **Advertencia:** La historia se desarrolla a unos días antes de navidad. Fluff, cursi...

Espero les agrade~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Un deseo asesino nació en Sawamura.

Había llegado hace unos días a su hogar, por receso navideño, y lo que más quería era dormir hasta hacerse uno con su cama ¡La extrañó demasiado! Una lástima que no pueda llevársela a _Seidou_.

Su familia salió temprano, algo de compras navideñas logró escuchar estando más dormido que despierto, y desde ese entonces había aprovechado para dormir como tanto se merecía...

Hasta que el sonido del timbre arruinó sus planes.

Pensó en ignorarlo, aprovechando que el sueño seguía ahí, pero su insistencia no lo dejaba ¡Menudo fastidio! Ya ni se podía ser flojo en su propia casa...

Refunfuñando terminó por levantarse de la cama, su calientita y suavecita cama, para acabar con esa molestia. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era ver quien se atrevía a perturbar su sueño, dedicarle unas cuantas malas palabras y volver a lo suyo, a dormir. Sonrió malicioso y ni se molestó en cambiar sus ropas yendo hacia la entrada con pantalones cortos y camisa sin mangas.

El timbre volvió a sonar y gruñó ¡Es que lo iban a conocer! ¡Esa persona, quien quiera que sea, no sabe con quien se metió!

Abrió la puerta de un tiro y con lo que se encontró lo dejó sin habla, todas las palabras que tenía ideado decir murieron en su garganta.

Es que... Sólo conocía a una persona con largo flequillo rosa.

-¿Puedo pasar, Eijun kun?- cuando retiró la bufanda de su boca soltó, disfrutando bastante de la expresión sorprendida del contrario.

-¡H-Ha-Harucchi!-

Estalló, sin poder quitar la mirada de la figura que tenía en frente, todavía sin creer lo que veía. Todo deseo _asesino_ fue suplantado por una gran sorpresa. Una ráfaga helada lo rodeó, haciéndolo reaccionar, y ahí recordó sus ropas simples nada acorde con el frío clima. Así que, no dándole chance al recién llegado de decir algo más, lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo pasar de un tirón, cerrando la puerta rápidamente para volver a sentir el calor de su hogar.

-¿Qué… Qué haces aquí?-

Preguntó, dudoso, sin salir de su asombro. Es que… Que Haruichi se encontrara ahí, en su propia casa, era una de las cosas que no imaginó que sucedieran.

-De visita.- fue su respuesta simple, como si hubiera venido desde la esquina, pues la distancia desde su propio hogar hacia donde estaba ahora no era nada corta- Traje galletas.- recordó la cajita que llevaba en sus manos, que tanto cuidó para que nada le pasara, y la levantó para hacerla notar.

-Harucchi…- sólo unos segundos necesitó para dejarse de rodeos tontos y asimilar la situación, hasta el sueño desapareció por completo apenas se encontró con él. A pesar de ser algo que no esperó sin duda era una muy agradable sorpresa- ¡Iré a preparar chocolate caliente! Ponte cómodo.- agregó, con su humor habitual de vuelta, corriendo hacia su habitación en busca de su sudadera y así ir a la cocina a preparar la bebida.

A Haruichi le hubiese gustado mucho ofrecerse en ayudarle, entre dos sería más rápido, pero ni eso le dejó decir. Suspiró, acostumbrado a la actitud tan impulsiva del castaño, y se quitó la chaqueta y su bufanda para dejarlos sobre el perchero de la entrada, sintiéndose más fresco al quedar con sólo su suéter rojizo.

Y bien, ahí estaba… Básicamente fue un acto impulsivo, que realizó al encontrar la oportunidad, y a pesar de que tuvo sus dudas en el camino (largo camino) no se arrepentía de nada… Menos al observar lo feliz que estaba Eijun al verlo. Sí, la mejor decisión.

Se percató que nadie más había aparecido, considerando que Sawamura se tardó un poco en abrirle, y la posibilidad de que estuvieran solos de cierta forma le hacía sentir aliviado… Le daba algo de vergüenza encontrarse de frente con su familia.

-Eijun _kun_ ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

Dejando de lado aquel punto se dirigió hacia donde el castaño había ido, donde supuso estaba la cocina, y se ofreció. Ahí lo encontró, justo sobre un banco intentando tomar algo de un alto estante.

-Ah, no, estoy bien. Sólo necesito alcanzar…- su voz se hizo cada vez más baja a medida que se inclinaba para obtener el chocolate para sus bebidas ¿A quién se le ocurrió dejarlo tan alto? Sólo un poco más…

-¿Seguro…?- y ni había acabado de hablar cuando ya el castaño había dado de lleno contra el suelo, pero victorioso al tener lo que quería.

-¡Bingo!- alzó el chocolate, triunfante, recibiendo una risita por parte de su visitante.

Rápidamente se encargaron del chocolate y una vez listo, espeso y dulce sin dejar de ser un poco amargo, lo sirvieron en dos tazas antes de ir hacia la habitación de Eijun a disfrutarlo conjunto a las galletas que Haruichi había llevado.

A pesar de que hace pocos días se despidieron, en Tokyo, antes de cada uno ir a hogar, el encontrarse ahora, de imprevisto, les hacía feliz… De cierta forma ya se extrañaban, y todo era más placentero al estar en un ambiente mucho más tranquilo.

- _Woow!_ Lucen deliciosas…-

Sawamura miraba con ojos brillantes el interior de la cajita de galletas con motivos navideños ¡Ni si quiera sabía cuál tomar primero!

-Son mis favoritas, las venden cerca de donde vivo.- se encargó de explicarle- Pensé que sería buena idea compartirlas contigo…- era sincero, siendo lo que se le pasó por la mente cuando vio las galletas recién horneadas en el mostrador, aunque esa no era la razón principal por la que había recorrido tantos kilómetros.

-Entonces si deben estar muy buenas.- miró por un momento al peli rosa para luego regresar la mirada a la caja y, finalmente, tomar una galleta para probar- ¡Delicioso!- soltó, saboreando.

Haruichi también comenzó a comer y así pasaron la tarde entre galletas, chocolate caliente y nada más que su mutua compañía disfrutando del rato tranquilo.

-¿Eh? ¿Está nevando?-

De pronto, cortando con su reciente charla, Sawamura se fijó en su ventana. Se levantó del suelo, donde ambos se ubicaron en un principio, acercándose para comprobar su suposición. Pequeños y pocos copos blancos caían unos lejos de otros para unirse finalmente en el suelo.

El peli rosa terminó por acercarse también, sumergiéndose en lo atractivo de la vista junto al otro.

Sentir el hombro del más bajo chocar contra el suyo le hizo distraerse de la vista y voltear hacia él, presenciando a Haruichi mirar hacia la ventana con la taza de chocolate en su boca, seguro tomando lo que le quedaba. La escena le hizo sonreír, brillante pero no excesivo como acostumbraba, más conmovido que por otra cosa. _Su_ Harucchi estaba ahí, a su lado ¿Cómo podía agradecerle su grata compañía?

-Harucchi...-

Su susurro fue suficiente para hacerlo girarse hacia él, bajando la taza de su rostro. Ahí aprovechó la oportunidad y llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, sintiendo la calidez, tomándose el atrevimiento de apartar un poco su flequillo rosa para visualizar sus grandes y brillantes ojos ¿Haruichi siempre había sido así de bonito? Si, bastante...

Así que, dejándose llevar, poco a poco fue cortando la distancia hasta unir sus labios en un beso tímido y cálido, sabor a chocolate y galletas. Sus corazones latían con rapidez, como si llevaran horas corriendo, y ese sentimiento placentero del que ya se comenzaban a acostumbrar aparecía nuevamente en su interior.

Haruichi estaba satisfecho, logró más de lo que esperó.

-Eijun ¡Volvimos!-

El aviso les hizo separarse de golpe, rojos de la vergüenza, pero sonrieron al sostener miradas, cómplices.

Ese día, luego de la agradable cena de la que fue parte, Haruichi terminó quedándose a dormir por insistencias de la familia Sawamura (no podían permitir que regresara a casa tan tarde) haciendo que su _inusual cita_ se prolongara un poco más...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Fue todo por ahora.

Me disculpo por si hubo algún error /:

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
